


奎顺 snap shoot

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Kudos: 10





	奎顺 snap shoot

金珉奎擦着头发从浴室出来，随手拿起扔在床上的手机准备修一修白天和权顺荣一起出去玩的时候拍的照片，刚一打开就吓得直接把手机扔了出去。  
  
他原来的手机屏幕是一张他和权顺荣的自拍照，现在却被改成了一张……暗示性极强的照片，不用想也知道是谁动的手脚。

壁纸的光线很暗，好像是在房间只开了台灯的情况下拍的，但是却仍然遮挡不了马上就要溢出屏幕的肉欲。

权顺荣屁股很翘，肉也又紧实又细腻，摸上去总是让人欲罢不能，现在那两坨白皙肉感的软肉被暗红色的丝绒布条分开，从腰线蔓延上去又盘旋下来，在腰眼的位置打了一个大大的蝴蝶结。

因为太过惊讶手指在屏幕上停留的时间也长了一点，竟发现这张壁纸甚至不是静态的，是一张livephoto，屏幕里的权顺荣抬起屁股扭了一下，柔软的臀肉便带着蝴蝶结双双颤抖起来。

金珉奎忍不住咽了口唾沫，视觉的刺激过于强烈，他几乎是一瞬间就感觉到一股热流向下半身涌去。

解锁之后发现桌面的背景也被换掉了，和刚才那张若隐若现的不同，这张权顺荣全身都出镜了。他跪坐在房间的落地镜前，身上的衣服换成了吊带睡裙，是权顺荣最爱的虎纹，只不过薄薄的纹理只覆盖住了身体侧面的部位，从胸口到下腹的核心位置只有层层叠叠的暗色蕾丝。

本来就只贴到大腿根的裙摆更是被权顺荣撩起一角叼在嘴里，一只手正抚在挺立的性器上，一只握着手机，歪着头，眼睛直盯盯着看着镜头。眼角上挑着眉毛上挑着就连嘴角都挑衅的上挑着，望着镜头的表情又凶狠又色情。

“我们珉奎”  
“洗完澡了吗？”

好像是算准了金珉奎洗完澡的时间，两条kakao提醒在金珉奎发呆的时候蹦了出来。

“洗完了”

金珉奎发现自己打字的双手都有一点发抖，这样明晃晃的暗示，他当然知道哥哥是想要做什么。但是哥哥最近好凶，总是跟自己强调，要我跟珉奎说想做爱珉奎才可以过来找我。所以他也不敢轻举妄动。

还好哥哥主动找他的频率还是挺高，不然金珉奎真的要觉得自己谈个恋爱还不可以好好做爱简直是委屈死了。

“那珉奎要不要过来给我拍照。”  
“要就下来”

6楼黑漆漆静悄悄的，只有权顺荣房间的门底漏出一缕光线，金珉奎进去的时候权顺荣正在给自己手淫，两条修长又肉感的腿对着门口大开着，红艳的穴口两只手指正浅浅的抽插着，亮晶晶的淫水从他的指缝里淌下来，深色的床单上已经留下了一小片水渍。

看见金珉奎进来也没有什么别的反应，只是加快了手指的速度，更大声的呻吟起来。

“嗯、哈啊…珉奎……”权顺荣对金珉奎勾勾手指，弟弟就听话的站到了床边，“摸摸我…唔…摸摸顺荣……”

无处施力的脚掌正好踩在金珉奎的身上，本来就松松垮垮穿着的浴袍三两下就被扒开，露出蜜色的肌肤。

“好硬、珉奎…好硬的样子……”权顺荣的脚轻轻的踩着成型的肌肉，咬着手指眼神迷茫的低吟，指代不明的夸奖不知道说的是训练有素的胸肌还是早就直愣愣的硬着，把浴袍都顶起来一个帐篷的下半身。

金珉奎也忍不住了，双手从腿弯一直向上揉捏到柔软的大腿根。明明是一双舞者的腿，但是常年的训练却没有让他膨胀起难看的肌肉块，反而是线条匀称肌肉纤细，覆盖着的薄薄的一层软肉更是让手感更加的细腻绵软。

权顺荣的腿很白，又不怎么见阳光，只是轻轻的揉捏一遍就留下了一连串的红痕。金珉奎的手握住两瓣肉感十足的肉臀慢条斯理的揉搓着，拇指却暗戳戳的想要捅进中间那张翕张的小嘴里，没想到刚按进去个指尖就被权顺荣躲开了。

卡在自己身上的腿伸直了用了力气把自己往后推，还踩了两脚当作警告，眼角又挑了起来，凶巴巴的瞪着金珉奎，“珉奎不乖哦，只是让你摸，谁让你伸进去了？”

“那、那我不是怕哥哥里面痒，想给哥哥摸摸……”金珉奎委屈的咬着厚实的下嘴唇，又来了，这一套只给看不给吃的把戏又来了。

权顺荣这段时间不知道从哪里学来的这一套，以前恨不得哭着喊着让自己赶紧插进去狠狠的操他，现在却总是吊着自己不给个痛快。

“可是想先让珉奎给我拍照来着……珉奎不是答应哥哥要来拍照的吗？”权顺荣又安抚的在金珉奎身上蹭了两下，“难道珉奎这都不愿意答应哥哥嘛，”说着说着又开始撒娇，“拍完照再和珉奎做爱好不好？嗯？珉奎想怎么做都可以。”

“哥真的太会推拉了……”权顺荣都说到了这个份上金珉奎也不好再说什么，“就是拿捏住了我对撒娇的哥哥没有抵抗力……”

认命的掏出相机打开，对着又重新开始自慰的权顺荣打开了镜头盖，“那哥哥想怎么拍嘛。”


End file.
